


Дом на обрыве

by Volupture



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volupture/pseuds/Volupture
Summary: Иногда они возвращаются домой.





	Дом на обрыве

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: горизонтальный инцест, секс на гиппогрифе  
> Примечание: арт, который можно употребить перед прочтением, - https://www.artstation.com/artwork/N5rJD5, автор **JaeCheol Park**

Вид отсюда открывается поистине великолепный, и даже проживший здесь добрую часть жизни Ньют не перестаёт любоваться раскинувшимся с обрыва пейзажем. Река, берущая начало где-то за горизонтом, извилисто пересекает равнину, переходящую в небольшие холмы, и щедро делится влагой с густо растущими на берегах деревьями. Солнце всегда светит высоко, а звёзды горят ярко — и путеводный свет одной из них помогает Ньюту ориентироваться, когда он решает полетать ночью.

Величественный гиппогриф по имени Рамон гордо расправляет крылья, встречая одного из хозяев. Соблюдение ритуала — неизменная составляющая в ежедневном общении с этими сильными и порой опасными животными. Ньют всегда кланяется едва ли не до пола, а после, дождавшись ответного кивка, подходит ближе, жмётся щекой к мягкой шее гиппогрифа и продолжает в таком же духе с каждым по отдельности. Уважение к животным, считает он, одна из самых главных вещей в уходе за ними. Рамон нетерпеливо скребёт когтистыми лапами и ждёт, когда к нему вернутся, чтобы продолжить общение.

За всем этим со стороны наблюдает Тесей, опершись о стенку сарая. Он щурится от слишком яркого солнца, пробивающегося сквозь куцые ветви старого дерева — его давно пора трансфигурировать во что-нибудь полезное, — и улыбается, когда замечает, как один из детёнышей гиппогрифа, не выдержав, игриво бодает Ньюта в бок и уносится прочь, призывая поиграть с ним.

— Покатаемся? — кричит Ньют, и Тесей машет рукой, не утруждая себя ответом. Он никогда не отказывается.

Тесей исчезает в сарае, чтобы подготовиться к полёту. При всей прелести первого полёта на неснаряжённом гиппогрифе он предпочитает более безопасный способ, поэтому тщательно проверяет, готов ли Рамон к полёту, заодно трансфигурируя седло на одного в двойное. Он возвращается к загону, где Ньют продолжает общаться с малышами — те смешно подпрыгивают вокруг него на своих тонких ножках и просят добавки в виде упитанной рыбины, пойманной этим утром. Ньют встаёт в несусветную рань и спускается к речке, чтобы, пускай и при помощи магии, наловить пару вёдер отменной форели.

Подобные дни — редкость для Тесея. Большую часть времени он безвылазно корпит на работе, не имея возможности не то что выбраться на лоно природы и там со всей безответственностью предаться гедонизму, а попросту нормально отдохнуть. Возвращаясь за полночь, он спит урывками, отвлекаясь на сигнальные чары, стоящие на множестве объектов, за которые он несёт ответственность, и под утро, совершенно разбитый, вновь отправляется в Министерство, чтобы торчать там допоздна. Принудительный отпуск наступает спонтанно: в один из дней он обнаруживает себя на ковре у министра и получает выговор за работу на износ. Министр непреклонен: две недели отпуска, и желательно подальше от Лондона. Раздумывать долго не приходится, и Ньют, вдруг нарисовавшийся на пороге, подсказывает одним своим видом: им нужно побыть дома.

Отошедшая от дел миссис Скамандер, или попросту ма, живёт неподалёку. Дом, в котором выросли братья, она считает слишком огромным для неё одной, а для оставшихся гиппогрифов она держит трёх эльфов, которые с удовольствием ухаживают за норовистыми животными и даже успевают прибираться в обоих домах. Любящая строгость и порядок миссис Скамандер посещает их два раза в день в одно и то же время: в десять утра и в пять вечера, а затем, испив чаю, пообщавшись с сыновьями и сославшись на «страшно важные дела», она покидает их и до самого хлопка аппарации бормочет что-то о сильной занятости.

Каждый раз, срываясь с обрыва на метле или седлая гиппогрифа, Ньют думает, что никогда не сможет привыкнуть к этому, сколько бы лет ни прошло. Желудок делает тройное сальто, голова идёт кругом; ощущение падения в никуда страшит и будоражит кровь. Ньют жмётся к Тесею, крепко держит за талию и, стоит Рамону заскользить по воздуху спокойнее, устраивает голову на плече брата, чтобы лучше видеть расстилающийся впереди пейзаж. Тесей чуть поворачивает голову, замечает, какой мечтательный и слегка рассеянный вид у Ньюта, и думает вовсе не о картинных видах, проплывающих под ними.

— Как думаешь, ма наблюдает за нами? — спрашивает он, натягивая повод и заставляя Рамона резко свернуть влево, и тот послушно кружит над долиной, зорко глядя по сторонам.  
— Боишься, что она увидит что-нибудь? — Ньют тихо смеётся и усиливает хватку, отчего в ответ удивлённо выдыхают.  
— Например? — Тесей улыбается, не в силах сдерживать рвущееся наружу счастье. Ощущение нужности и домашнего тепла греют душу пуще камина прохладным вечером.  
— Например… как мы летаем вместе на её любимом гиппогрифе.

Заслышав своё имя, Рамон вскрикивает и взмахивает крыльями, резко взмывая вверх. Сделав круг почёта, он уходит в петлю и до самых верхушек деревьев не выходит из неё, несмотря на команды, которые Тесей подаёт ему строгим голосом. Приземляются они у подножия крупного дерева, недалеко от которого шумит ручей. Дикие животные, завидев гиппогрифа, разбегаются во все стороны, а птицы, засевшие на ветках, смотрят с интересом, громко щебеча о чём-то своём.

— Рамон устал, — замечает Ньют. — Он уже немолод.  
— Думал, что гиппогрифы прыткие до самой смерти. — Тесей склоняется над ручьём и, набрав воды в сложенные вместе ладони, с видимым удовольствием пьёт из него.  
— Ты ведь слышал от мамы в детстве, как погибает гиппогриф. Он уходит в лес и остаётся там, отказываясь от еды и воды, чтобы силы окончательно покинули его. Это очень гордые животные, и если… — Ньют вспоминает и повествует увлечённо, торопясь выложить всё, что знает, но вовремя замолкает, заметив выразительно выгнутую бровь Тесея. — Что?  
— Люблю, когда ты рассказываешь о чём-нибудь. — Тесей уже сидит, устроившись рядом с ручьём, и вертит в пальцах сорванный цветок лесной незабудки.

Ньют смущённо отводит взгляд и теребит рукав рубашки, закатанный до локтя. Рамон неподалёку крадётся, точно рысь, слабо шурша кустами, и вдруг становится ясно, что тот охотится. Тихий писк оглашает лесную тишину, следом доносится звук, совершенно точно означающий, что вечером гиппогрифа можно не кормить.

— Устал, говоришь? — Тесей уже лежит на спине, закинув руки за голову. Он наблюдает за проплывающими мимо облаками сквозь макушки деревьев и, положив ногу на ногу, беспечно качает ею. Незабудку он держит уже в зубах, ловко перекидывая её языком то в один уголок рта, то в другой.

Как только звук разрываемой на куски плоти, а вместе с ним и пронзительное чавканье, прекращаются, Рамон устраивается на земле. Он смотрит в глаза хозяев по очереди, умиротворённо выдыхает и прячет голову под крыло, мгновенно засыпая.

— Этого следовало ожидать. — Ньют смотрит на Рамона со смесью удивления и умиления и медленно придвигается к брату.  
— Значит, у нас есть около часа, — заключает Тесей. — Иди сюда.

Ньют застывает в полушаге от старшего брата и нерешительно смотрит по сторонам, точно из кустов может выскочить не только откормленный щедрой природой джарви, но и кто-то двуногий и очень внимательный.

— На десяток миль никого, только ты и я, — будто между прочим замечает Тесей, старательно не глядя на брата. — Всегда поражало это.  
— А также целый выводок гиппогрифов и их хозяйка.  
— Слишком много хозяев для четырнадцати гиппогрифов. — Тесей хлопает по траве рядом с собой, и Ньют опускается, сперва чинно сидя с неестественно прямой спиной, а после расслабляясь и устраиваясь под боком у старшего брата.  
— Гиппогрифы совершенно точно не умеют считать до четырнадцати. — Ньют говорит это необычайно серьёзным тоном, чем вызывает у Тесея мгновенный смех. — Что? Это правда!  
— Я тебе верю.

На плечо Ньюта опускается рука Тесея, и объятие кажется таким уместным, что Ньют даже глазом не ведёт. Приятно вот так лежать на мягкой и сочно пахнущей траве среди диких лесных цветов и чувствовать на себе внимательный и — сложно отрицать это — влюблённый взгляд.

— Расскажи мне ещё о гиппогрифах, — просит Тесей.

Ньют напоминает себе, что Тесей знает об этих животных не меньше его, но всё равно начинает с самого начала.

— Когда-то, лет девятьсот назад, один печально известный магозоолог решил скрестить два вида животных…

***

Насытившийся и отдохнувший, Рамон поднимается и расправляет крылья, демонстрируя готовность к очередному полёту. Тесей уступает своё место Ньюту, помогает забраться и залезает следом, с ходу тесно прижимаясь и обвивая его талию руками. Гиппогриф быстро разгоняется и в последний раз скребёт влажную землю копытами, отталкиваясь от единственного на весь лес возвышения. Они рвутся наверх через колкие ветви деревьев, и, наконец, оказываются над лесом, летя над зелёными верхушками так низко, что Рамон то и дело задевает их.

До дома лёту минут пять, оба хорошо знают это, как знает, кажется, и мудрый Рамон, значительно усложняющий их путь обратно. Они пересекают долину кругами, всё-таки долетают до гавани, перед этим набросив на себя маскирующие чары, чтобы остаться незамеченными, и парят над водой так долго, что за это время Тесей успевает развить бурную деятельность. Он пробирается руками под рубашку Ньюта, гладит его горячие от полёта и солнца бока и вдруг целует в шею.. Ньют удивлённо хлопает поводом по шее животного, чем вызывает крик Рамона и прибавку в скорости.

— Тесей, что ты… — начинает он и тут же замолкает. Руки под рубашкой живут своей жизнью, гладя низ живота и сжимая один сосок.  
— Всё хорошо, продолжай управлять, — шепчет Тесей ему в ухо и напоследок прикусывает его.

С пуговицами на рубашке покончено, и она тут же расходится от бешеного ветра, летящего им навстречу. Тесей крепко держит его в объятиях, водит носом по ставшей чувствительной коже и откровенно наслаждается происходящим. Он ласкает Ньюта самозабвенно, позабыв обо всём, изредка прикусывает шею и жарко выдыхает, когда до его ушей доносится первый нерешительный стон. Ньют изо всех сил держит себя в руках: управлять раззадоренным долгим полётом и охотой гиппогрифом сложнее обычного, и отвлекаться нельзя ни в коем случае. Он жмурится, позволяет Тесею делать всё, что тому вздумается, и пытается представить, как ладно, должно быть, они смотрятся сейчас со стороны. Великолепный белоснежный гиппогриф, поражающий размахом крыльев, и двое мужчин, пренебрегающих собственной безопасностью ради сомнительного эксперимента в воздухе.

— Тесей…

Голос Ньюта уже не звучит удивлённо — он выдыхает это, позволяя себе ровно на секунду повернуть голову и встретить поцелуй на полпути. Касание губ прерывается, и Ньют раздосадовано мычит. Обветренные от целого дня на улице и быстрого полёта губы жжёт не столько из-за их излишней сухости, сколько от нестерпимого желания продолжать целовать брата.

Они никогда не обсуждают это. Иногда это происходит, случайно или намеренно, и после всё возвращается на свои места. Ньют, как правило, уезжает в долгое путешествие, а Тесей зарывается в слишком сложное для него одного дело, посвящая ему всего себя. Может быть, именно поэтому каждый раз бывает так ярок и желанен, ведь оба знают, что запретное удовольствие породит долгую разлуку, и оттого так сильно хочется продлить каждое мгновение происходящего.

Когда Ньют ведёт бёдрами, крепко сжимая спину Рамона коленями, тот вскидывает голову и, громко проголосив, прибавляет скорости и ныряет в пушистое облако. Несколько секунд ничего не видно, и кажется, что кто-то напустил магического тумана. Руки Тесея начинают хозяйничать с двойным усердием, и на подлёте к обрыву, на краю которого стоит их отчий дом, Рамон предусмотрительно разворачивается и идёт на второй, а то и на третий круг. Ньют не особенно разбирает, где они летят и что происходит на земле и в воздухе, потому что не может отвлечься от настойчивой ласки, которую Тесей дарит ему своей рукой. Хватка усиливается, и Ньют вскрикивает, чем вызывает беспокойство чутко слышащего Рамона.

— Всё хорошо, большая птица. — Тесей смеётся и гладит гиппогрифа по боку свободной рукой. — Твой любимый хозяин в порядке.

Ньют мычит, когда пальцы сжимаются сильнее, и вновь выворачивает шею в немыслимом положении, ловя губы Тесея. Тот целует неспешно, пробует чужие губы и с удовольствием смакует вкус солнца, пыли и самого Ньюта, отстраняясь только для того, чтобы дать младшему вдохнуть полной грудью. Ньют чувствует, как возбуждён Тесей, как он потирается о него, устраиваясь ниже, на что получает справедливый и волнующий стон.

— Только подумай о том, что мы могли бы сделать прямо сейчас, — шепчет разгорячённый Тесей, беспрерывно шаря по телу Ньюта. Рубашка, развеваясь от встречного ветра, только мешает, но снять её означает потерять, поэтому Тесей терпит ненавистный кусок тряпки, гладит твёрдые соски свободной рукой и не прекращает двигать пальцами другой в его штанах. — Ты позволишь мне?

Разморённый и с трудом поспевающий за словами старшего, Ньют дышит через рот и бездумно кивает, что Тесей, внимательно следящий за красивым профилем, воспринимает с большим энтузиазмом.

— Надеюсь, тебе не слишком дороги эти штаны, — со смешком произносит Тесей и быстро шепчет заклинание, будто специально выученное для подобного случая. Внезапно вся одежда Ньюта собирается в один тряпичный шар, развеваясь в воздухе, и исчезает из вида.  
— Тесей! — Ньют поражённо кричит и хватается за шею гиппогрифа, отпуская вожжи.

Возмущения в его голосе столько, что Тесей на секунду или две чувствует, как по плечам расходятся мурашки от их дурости, будто им снова шестнадцать и четырнадцать и Ньют просит покатать его на диком самце гиппогрифа, только что купленном у браконьеров.

Вид обнажённого и смущённого Ньюта Тесея более чем устраивает. Рамон переходит на самую низкую скорость, поднявшись высоко вверх, и умудряется поглядывать назад, будто пытаясь понять, что задумали хозяева. Гиппогрифу точно невдомёк, что один из хозяев — тот, что постарше — изо всех сил сдерживается от резких движений, которые могут побеспокоить гордое животное.

Тесей держится за Ньюта крепко, целует в уже обнажённые плечи, покрытые созвездиями веснушек, и млеет от родного запаха и тепла тела. Возбуждение Ньюта ладно лежит в руке, и Тесей не прекращает ласкать его, покрывая подрагивающие плечи всё новыми поцелуями. Высота их полёта даёт о себе знать, когда Ньют начинает дрожать не только от возбуждения. Температура падает, но их запал никуда не исчезает.

— Ты хочешь? — Тесей спрашивает осторожно, хоть и знает ответ. Он гладит Ньюта по рёбрам и животу, ныряет в жёсткость волос чуть пониже пупка и вновь обхватывает горячую и почти готовую к эякуляции плоть.  
— Ты с ума сошёл. — Ньют не может до конца поверить, что это и в самом деле происходит, но отказываться не спешит.  
— Уже давно, и лишь по тебе. — Вновь поцелуй, нежный и обходительный. Пальцы Тесея водят по бедру и щёлкают, чтобы сотворить элементарное заклинание.  
— Ты научился заклинать без палочки не только для того, чтобы обезоруживать врагов Министерства. — Ньют находит в себе силы шутить, и Тесей фыркает, добавляя влажности там, где это нужно.  
— Всё, что я имею и умею, я готов дать тебе, Ньют.

Ньют прячет стеснение в белоснежных перьях, трётся носом о шею Рамона и гладит её, ни на секунду не размыкая крепкого захвата. Упряжь давно позабыта, и поза, в которой он продолжает полёт, нравится Тесею куда больше предыдущей.

— Ньют. — Тесей предупреждающе шепчет его имя и прижимается сзади.

Когда между ними не остаётся ни дюйма пространства, а слившиеся воедино тела касаются кожа к коже, Ньют всхлипывает и начинает дышать быстрее и громче. Рамон в очередной раз обеспокоенно оглядывается, но, получив успокаивающее поглаживание, возвращается к высматриванию чего-то далеко внизу.

— Он волнуется о тебе, — Тесей тоже гладит Ньюта по боку, точно так же успокаивая младшего, — но вряд ли он знает, как хорошо тебе будет совсем скоро.  
— Мне уже хорошо, — поспешно выдыхает Ньют и крепче вцепляется в гиппогрифа, чтобы как следует податься навстречу первому толчку.

Они находят свой темп не сразу: у Тесея почти нет места для манёвра. Он полагается только на младшего, и тот с удовольствием подстраивается под них обоих. Ньют в очередной раз двигает тазом и взволнованно стонет, когда Тесей горячо целует его выше лопатки. Ньют обнажён, и его трогательная беззащитность ярко констатирует с полностью одетым Тесеем, у которого только чуть приспущены штаны. Стоит Ньюту вжаться в гиппогрифа всем телом, Тесей наваливается на него всем весом и тоже хватается за шею Рамона, обретая точку опоры более уверенную, нежели дрожащий от нахлынувших ощущений Ньют. Толчки становятся сильнее, даже болезненнее, но острота удовольствия затмевает этот незначительный дискомфорт.

Тесей ни на мгновение не прекращает осыпать Ньюта поцелуями, наслаждаясь этим не меньше, чем контактом их тел, и изредка позволяет себе лёгкие укусы, от которых наверняка останутся крохотные синяки. Уже позже Ньют будет разглядывать себя в ванной комнате, вздыхать и цыкать, втайне наслаждаясь видом искусанной шеи.

— Тесей… Тесей… — Произнося имя брата, Ньют смакует каждый слог. Удовольствие нарастает и становится нестерпимым, поэтому, изливаясь на вовремя оказавшуюся в нужном месте руку, он выкрикивает заветное имя со всем чувством: — Тесей!

Сзади дышат так же громко, Тесей завершает начатое с едва различимым рычанием и утыкается лбом в чужую холку, потираясь вспотевшим лбом о такую же влажную кожу. Минута проходит в ленивых ласках, Ньют расслабляется, доверяется сильным рукам и отчаянно борется с наваливающимся сном. Настойчивые поцелуи с полуукусами сменяются простыми касаниями губ. Тесей водит по крохотным вздувшимся и покрасневшим ранкам то носом, то сухими губами.

Рамон, чувствуя настроение своих хозяев, делает последний круг над долиной, громогласно кричит, пугая живность, и идёт на снижение, завидев заветный дом и стоящие рядом строения. Ещё дальше виднеется дом миссис Скамандер, и Ньют слабовольно радуется вовремя накинутым на них чарам невидимости. О том, что именно миссис Скамандер изобрела это заклинание специально для своих детей, тем самым получив к этим чарам невосприимчивость, оба брата не знают и вряд ли когда-нибудь узнают.


End file.
